


Wishing for a DeVil

by Kneeshee



Series: * dangerous, but fun * [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, M/M, platonic jane/carlos de vil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: Imagines pieced together from my tumblr





	Wishing for a DeVil

**Author's Note:**

> Social Media:
> 
> snapchat: neshieeeee  
> instagram: kneesheeee  
> tumblr: kneesheee / daughterofjafar

Carlos felt lonely.

His friends all had something or sometime spend all of their time on. Mal had Ben or she was spending her time with Evie, or more often than not, she was in the art room. Evie had Doug, and her fashion line, and she was mentoring Dizzy. Jay had tourney and ROAR and from the look of things, he had Lonnie too.

They didn’t have time for him anymore.

All Carlos had was Dude and sometimes Jane though she was mostly busy with cheerleading that Carlos had recently started helping with and different planning committees.

Sighing, he made his way back to his dorm and just so happened to pass by the music room. He thought of his older cousin who would have loved it in there. He didn’t notice when his arm accidently brushed against the lamp on one of the tables in the hallway.

“Dalmatians, I wish Diego was here,” he muttered as he continued down the hall when a loud poofing sound was heard behind him.

“WHO TOUCHED MY LAMP?!” Carlos heard Jordan, the school’s resident genie, demand at the same time he heard a familiar voice make its way to his ears.

“De Vil?”

Carlos whirled around to the sight of his cousin who was there shirtless with his guitar hanging around his neck.

“Dee?!” Carlos yelled in excitement before he ran and tackled his cousin.

The two boys were too busy reconnecting to notice when Jordan stormed into the hallway grab her lamp. She had half a mind to take back whatever wish was just granted before she caught sight of the tearful reunion between the cousins. She just pursed her lips and silently backed away. She’d talk to Carlos later because she was one hundred percent sure that he was the one to make the wish and she needed to collect her wishes.

But for now, she head towards Ben’s office to let him know that they had a new student.

\--

Ben had been in his office when the knock sounded.

“Come in,” he called out as he signed off a few more official papers. He glanced up when he saw Jordan standing somewhat sheepishly by the door.

“Hey! Jordan, what can I do for you,” he asked happy to have a distraction from his pile of paperwork.

She rubbed her hand calmly over her lamp in her arm to draw comfort from it before making her way over.

“Uh, Ben, we may have a new student,” she muttered hesitantly. “I forgot to set the lamp on datum non consessum and a student made a wish.”

Ben could see the slight fear in her eyes. After the whole incident with Jane and the wand, Fairy Godmother had been a little bit stricter with magic use. He couldn’t blame her for being wary.

“Hey, it's okay, Jordan. Accidental magic happens a lot and purposeful magic does too. I mean look at Mal,” he told her in comfort. “You’re not going to get put out of the school. With so many students with magical backgrounds, the school is overflowing with unused magic. It’s actually a good thing that the wish was granted; no one wants another pixie incident.”

Ben especially didn’t. He didn’t know how Chad and Audrey could deal with animals always coming up to them all the time. He thought he was going to mad as Cruella (but extremely less homicidal) being an animal fairy that day.

She chuckled at the memory. She had been protected from the effects because she cleaning her lamp that day only to come out and notice all of her friends were tiny balls of light and the sounds of bells every time they tried to talk to her. Well she only told them she only heard bells when she could hear them just fine.

Then she looked at the young king, “So I’m not in trouble right?”

Ben shook his head, “If I suspended you for using magic, then I’d have to suspend Mal, Evie, Jay, and Jane. And no one wants to see Jane cry. So, tell me, who made the wish and who did they wish for?”

She nodded her head before she told him, “Carlos made the wish and he wished for someone named Diego.”

Ben nodded his head in thought. He’d have to ask his friends who Diego was and why Carlos would wish for him. He gave Jordan a smile. “I see. Don’t worry. I’ll talk to him and tell him to come find you so you can collect your last two wishes.”

Jordan grinned back before she left. “That went better than I thought it would have. Hm, maybe it’s a good thing that I went o him and not Fairy Godmother.”

\--

After Carlos got over the shock of his cousin being at Auradon Prep, he dragged him into the music room so they can sit and talk. He was not prepared for the moment Audrey spotted him and began to flirt with Diego with Chad standing right there.

“ _This moment should go down in history. Look at Chad’s face!”_

Meanwhile, Ben had tracked his girlfriend down to the girls’ dorm where he found her, Evie, and Jay sitting around talking to each other. They had paused in their conversation when he entered the room, but immediately started back talking about the latest party they had been invited to and if they were going to go or not. They shifted around to make room for him, but he shook his head.

“I’m not here to stay. I have a meeting soon. I was just trying to see do you all know a Diego. Carlos made a wish on Jordan’s lamp for him to come here and I was just trying to see who he was,” he told them and immediately regretted it once he saw the look of shock then jealous rage that crossed their features.

“What we’re not good enough for him anymore? He had to go wish for his biological family.” Mal demanded angrily from Ben. “Where is he?”

“Whoa, calm down, Mal. It was just an accidental wish. I’m sure he thinks you guys are perfect for him,” Ben soothed. “And I don’t know where he is, but hey, when you find him; can you let me or Jordan know. He still has two wishes to use. I have to go now though. Meeting with the council to get to.”

Ben pressed a kiss to Mal’s cheek before hurrying to leave because he knew his words did nothing to soothe Mal’s jealously. Evie’s or Jay’s for that matter.

“Come on, let’s go look for the puppy,” Jay stated through gritted teeth.

The three of them stood up and walked through the hallways before something flashed in the corner of Evie’s eye. She stopped and her two friends turned to look at her. She paid them no mind as she continued towards the light just to see a mirror.

_“Perfect,” she thought._

“E, we don’t have time for this,” Mal whined behind her, but Evie ignored her and pulled out one of her potion bottles from her purse. She splashed it onto the mirror and then stated:

_“Mirror of Moonlight_

_Mirror of Glass,_

_Allow me to see_

_What e’er shall pass._

_Sweep clear the veil_

_That lies before me._

_This is my will_

_So mote it be!”_

The mirror shimmered as the spell and potion took place.

_“Magic Mirror on the wall; Guide me to Carlos through these halls.”_

A light escaped through the mirror before moving through the halls. The three VKs chased after it as it led them through the school drawing all kinds of weird looks from the students they passed in the hallway. Then it stopped right in front of the music hall.

“Should’ve known they’d be here,” Mal muttered darkly as the light pushed through the door. The three VKs continued to follow it into one of the rooms before it disperse.

The sight before them was truly a sight to see. Chad was pouting angrily as Audrey pressed herself flush against the familiar form of Diego flirting. Carlos was sitting in one of the corners snickering to himself before his face went pale at the blatant anger on his friends’ face.

“CARLOS! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!” Mal snarled as she pointed her finger at Diego. Diego who looked up at her and laughed.

“Oh, so you two know each other,” Audrey questioned not even paying attention to exactly _how_ the two knew each other. She just continued to run a hand down Diego’s still shirtless chest. Diego smirked before lifting her hand and placing a kiss on it.

“Of course, we know him! He’s Carlos’ cousin who is suppose to be STILL on the Isle,” Mal snapped.

The second the word “Isle” slipped from Mal’s mouth; Audrey threw herself off of Diego and landed harshly on Chad who let out a high pitched squeal. And even though she was still burning with jealousy, Mal could not help the laugh (read: cackles) that escaped her. “Oh, Diablo, that’s hilarious.”

Carlos, however, was motioning for Diego to follow him out of the room before his friends noticed.

“Don’t even think about it, De Vil,” Evie snarked as she turned to look at her youngest friend.

“Can we talk about the boy from the Isle! WHAT IS HE DOING OFF THE ISLE?!” Audrey screeched in Carlos’ direction.

“Don’t yell at Carlos,” Evie snapped. Then she turned to Mal. “Yell at Carlos, please.”

“With pleasure,” Mal muttered as she turned to face the young boy sneering. “Carlos, why is he here? Are we not good enough for you? I thought we were a family! You don’t care about us anymore, is that it? You had to go call your biological family?”

“Whoa, Mal, chill,” Jay tried to placate even if he was angry at the same time Diego warned her, “Listen to the boy, Mal.”

Their words meant nothing when Carlos got fed up and yelled back, “FAMILY? IF WE’RE SUCH A FAMILY, HOW COME I NEVER SEE ANY YOU ANYMORE?!”

The other three members of the Rotten Four look somewhat affronted at his accusations, “What Carlos, we see each other all the time… Come on, man.” Jay objected.

Carlos snorted and snapped, “No, we don’t, Jay. If we saw each other all of the time, then you’d notice that I quit tourney and ROAR.”

“You quit the team,” three voices echoed.

Audrey rolled her eyes from behind them as Chad helped her up. “He quit like three weeks ago, dude,” Chad stated.

“He’s been practicing with the cheer team for the upcoming cheerleading competition.”

“You’re a cheerleader,” three voices echoed again. Well, four if you count Diego.

Carlos scoffed, “What a family.” He turned to leave and Diego scrambled up to follow him. He knew that Carlos didn’t need to be left alone at that moment.

Chad cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Audrey, we need to talk.” She shrugged and followed him out while the other members of the Rotten Four stared at the door in confusion and shock and sadness.

“We have to find a way to fix this,” Evie cried out. Carlos was her little brother. There was absolutely no way that she been ignoring his existence. She tried to come up with the last time she saw him and when her thoughts drifted back to months, she stop thinking about it.

“How didn’t we notice how far we drifted away from him,” Mal growled her eyes flashing toxic green as she balled her fists tightly together.

Evie sniffled, “I don’t know, but we have to hurry up and make it up to him. He’s one of my best friends too. I can’t lose him!”

Jay just shook his head in shame and left the girls to their business. He was feeling angry and the worst part about it; he had no one to blame but himself. Carlos. Carlos was the light to his darkness. The one part of him that he couldn’t function without. He went to the school’s weight room to let out his aggression. He’d let the girls decide what they want to do. But he was going to apologize the second he got back to the dorm he shared with Carlos… the dorm where he’d be gone before the boy was up and arrived when the boy was gone off to bed.

Jay wasn’t sure how long he worked out in the weight room, but he did know that once he left the showers and made it back to his dorm the first thing he noticed was that Carlos wasn’t in there. He sighed sadly and resigned himself to doing his homework while he waited for the young boy to return.

\--

Meanwhile after a rather interesting conversation with Audrey, Ben managed to track down Carlos and the mysterious Diego who made their way back to the music room. He recognized Carlos sitting to the side tuning a guitar while the unfamiliar boy beside him was singing into a mic.

_“Just a kid it's all the same Growing up it doesn't change Who are they to try and put us down? Had enough of what they say Sick and tired of all their games Stand up and sing it with me now…”_

Carlos sat up and began to strum the guitar lightly singly along with the boy.

_“(La da da la da da da da la da da la da da da da…)”_

Diego smiled at his younger cousin. Carlos had always been a small boy of many talents. Too bad, his mother couldn’t see that.

_“So save me from who I'm supposed to be Don't wanna be a victim of authority, I'll always be a part of the minority Save me from who I'm supposed to be So tell me tell me tell me what you want from me, I don't wanna be another social casualty (Social casualty)”_

Ben leaned against the doorway as the two boys sang without even realizing he was there. Or they did notice him and just decided to ignore him for awhile. You can never tell with the VKs.

_“Just a girl turned eighteen She ran away to chase her dreams They said she wouldn't make it far She took a chance and packed her bags She left town and didn't look back So tired of wishing on the stars”_

Carlos noticed Ben, but he was too into the song too care. He had cousin by his side and he didn’t feel lonely anymore. He wanted to drag this peace out for as long as he could before he had to face his “friends”.

_“La da da la da da da da la da da la da da da da…”_

In another part of the school, Mal was beating herself up. She was the group’s leader. She was supposed to take care of all of them and she failed. She failed so bad that one of her people… the youngest of them all had to turn to magic to get the recognition that she failed to give him. And to make it worse, it wasn’t even her magic that he turned to.

Evie was sitting at her desk trying to desperately design a dress, but she kept sketching out leather pants in red, white, and black no matter how many times she placed the pencils away from her. They just end up right back in her hand.

Both girls sighed in frustration before making their way to the boy’s room to talk to Carlos.

_“So save me from who I'm supposed to be Don't wanna be a victim of authority, I'll always be a part of the minority Save me from who I'm supposed to be So tell me tell me tell me what you want from me, I don't wanna be another social casualty_

_(La da da la da da da da La da da la da da da da)”_

Ben raised an eyebrow as he paid attention to the words. He never heard Isle music. He knew from the VKs that it was way better than “prissy pink princess” songs that have here. He continued to bob his head to soft music and had a feeling that it was an upbeat song that the two were just slowing down. Once it finished, he clapped his hands and wasn’t even surprised that neither boy jumped before looking at him.

He made his way over to them and held out a hand for Diego.

“Hello, I’m Ben. And I’m guessing you’re the infamous Diego that I’ve been hearing about?”

Diego laughed and shook his hand back, “And you’re the young king that managed to somewhat tame Mal. Never thought I’d see the day she followed anybody’s rules that weren’t her mom’s.”

Carlos had moved to Diego’s side and lightly shoved him at his words about Mal, but when he turned to Ben, he was smiling with eyes and his teeth. Honestly, Ben could honestly say that the boy has looked better than he has the past month.

“What’s up, Ben,” Carlos questioned looking nothing like the boy that climbed a tree to get away from a small dog.

“Nothing much, Carlos. It’s just Jordan came and told me about us having a new student and that you wished for them,” Ben explained. “I told her I’d come find you before Fairy Godmother gets word of it and tries to have the wish uncast.”

The smile slipped off Carlos’ face at his words and his face scrunched up as he glanced at Diego unsurely. The familiar broken look that has been living on Carlos’ face returned and Ben can safely admit that he felt like a part of him died just looking at and knowing he was the cause. Carlos reached a hand out to Diego who in turned wrapped his younger cousin in his arms.

“He has to leave?” Carlos whispered and Ben immediately jumped forward shaking his head because Carlos just sounds so small and lost.

“No. No, he doesn’t have to leave,” Ben protested. The two cousins looked at him confused.

“But you just said-“

“I said that before Fairy Godmother found out,” Ben interrupted. “I had been playing to get more kids from the Isle, but haven’t had the time with the royal tour and solving issues with other kingdoms within the state. But we can use this to our advantage…”

“I’m pretty sure I’m older than you, pretty boy,” Diego objected at the same time Carlos asked, “How?”

Ben chuckled, “Yeah, you are. You’re nineteen, right? That means you’re old enough to be Carlos’ legal guardian. Well at the others also. It would keep them all from being sent back to the Isle for the summer. I’ve been trying to find a solution for that and I’ve got nothing short than talking to the people your parents tried to harm…” he trailed off nervously.

Diego and Carlos shared a look. Aside from growing up and hearing the stories of how Cruella was bested by a pair of “savage pack mules”, they also heard stories of Cruella’s own best friend betrayed her and orchestra her downfall. How Anita was jealous of Cruella’s success to the point that she tried to destroy it. Of course when they got older they learned that her stories of Anita were far from the truth, but the point still remained the same. Did they really want to risk meeting the person from Cruella’s stories?

“I mean you can have some time to talk about it. Really until tomorrow evening because that’s when Fairy Godmother comes back from Cinderallasburg,” Ben stated. But the two cousins didn’t need that much more convincing.

“I’d like to stay,” Diego told him. “I’d be the guardian for the four of them.”

Carlos started to smile, but the worry about what Fairy Godmother would have to say was still in his eyes. He couldn’t help but to worry if she were to split the two of them up again. Ben sighed in relief at the smile on Carlos’ face. He didn’t really like Carlos sad and it would do some good to not infuriate his cousin or friends. He can honestly believe that Mal would care nothing about dating him if he made Carlos sad and would try (and more than likely succeed) to assassinate him.

“That’s great. I’ll go write everything up. Meet me in my office in the morning okay?” Ben didn’t wait for a reply. He hurried to his office to write the decree. The royal council had already decided that they would accept whoever Ben put in charge of being the Isle Kids’ guardian so he didn’t have to take it up with them. But they are looking for someone with stability for them… maybe he should find Diego a job too. Something music related.

 _Teapots_! He’s an idiot. He has the best job for the older De Vil.

\--

Carlos turned towards his cousin with a bright smile right as the night bell rang. His eyes widen considerably before he put the guitar down and began dragging Diego down the hall.

“Come on, we have twenty minutes until curfew and we still have to find you a place to stay,” Carlos called over his shoulder.

Diego chuckled as Carlos’ used all of his strength to pull him, but he did walk a little faster for his benefit. He raised an eyebrow at the curfew part. Diego hasn’t had a curfew since he was younger and his mom told him his curfew was that he didn’t have one as long as he didn’t wake her up at night.

He was brought out of his thoughts as his younger cousin abruptly stopped in front of a young girl who looked sternly at Carlos. In her hands was a lamp, so Diego guessed she was the Jordan that Ben was talking about earlier.

“Carlos, you still have two wishes left,” she stated. Her words coated with a slight accent. It was as familiar as Jay’s accent when he was younger and Diego had babysit the runt before realizing that Jay was stealing off him every time he went over.

“Give them to Jay or something,” Carlos murmured before walking around Jordan. Jordan sighed frustrated before she decided to look for Jay another day. She hated wish transfers. It caused for too much work on her end and she needed to mentally prepare herself for them.

Diego didn’t say anything but snicker to himself when he heard Carlos give his wishes to Jay. It seemed like being in Auradon did nothing to get rid of the crush the young boy had on the other. It’s not like he couldn’t see it was mutual. Which reminded him, he needed to rethreaten his cousin’s choice of friends. And give Jay an extra dose of protective cousin if thought of pursuing a romantic relationship with his pup. Carlos needed someone to care for him and love him and not treat him like a burden. He needed someone to treat him the complete opposite that his mother did.

It wasn’t long before Carlos was furiously knocking on another door right as another bell rang throughout the hallway. The door opened to reveal another boy that had a really good resemblance to Jay and the girl Jordan they just passed except his skin was darker as if he spent most of his time in the sun and he was male.

“Carlos,” the boy questioned and he even had the same accent as Jordan. “What’s up? Its ten minutes until curfew.”

“Ziz, I need a favor. Leila said you didn’t have a roommate since Flynn went back to Corona. So I was wondering if you let my cousin stay the night with you,” Carlos rushed through and smiled in relief when Aziz moved to the side and let them in with a nod. “Thanks, man. I’ll, uh, what do you need help in?”

Aziz laughed and shook his head, “Nothing, Carlos. Leila makes sure that I stay on top of my grades or she’ll tell our parents. Just stay good friends with my sister and we’ll have no problem at all.”

Carlos smiled brightly as he hugged Diego goodbye and moved to the door. “You have nothing to worry about there then. Thanks again, man. See you in the morning, Dee,” he called out before he was running out of the room and up the stairs to his own dorm.

The boys stood unsurely for a moment not knowing what to say before Diego caught sight of the guitar in the corner. “You play,” he questioned as he pointed at the guitar. Aziz looked and shook his head.

“No, I want to learn though. There’s this girl and her younger cousin is big on performances, so I thought if I help her cousin out; I could get closer to her and ask her out,” Aziz shrugged as he thought about Noelle. Sure, he slept with her a few years ago, but he wants a relationship now and he didn’t know any other way to ask her.

Diego looked between the boy and the guitar before sighing. _If I’m going to be staying in Auradon, I have to do nice things for a change._

“I can teach you if you want,” he offered. “Think of it as my way of paying you back for letting me stay here and who knows, maybe I can lend you a song a wrote or something.”

Aziz turned to him in shock before he smiled. “You’d do that man. Thanks. It means a lot.”

Diego reached out for the guitar before he sat down on the desk while Aziz sat down beside him watching. “Okay, first…”

\--

When Carlos made it to his room, he noticed a few things. Dude was lying on his bed asleep. Jay was actually doing homework with Evie brushing through his hair. Mal was lying on Jay’s bed using her magic to clean up the room.

But what got him the most was the **_“We’re sorry for being bad friends”_** banner hanging up on the wall.

“What?” Carlos heard himself ask but was still too shock to really process it. The other three heads snapped up at him and guilty didn’t do justice for naming their expressions.

Evie immediately started crying again at the lost on his face. She walked up to him and enveloped in a hug. “I’m so sorry, Carlos. I should’ve paid more attention. You’re my baby brother and I-I…”

Carlos patted her back in comfort. Anything to keep her from crying. Honestly, Evie crying meant something was wrong with the world. Not that Carlos didn’t know something was wrong but he really didn’t want her crying on top of that. “It’s okay, E.”

Jay shook his head, “No, it’s not, dude. We’re supposed to be a family and look out for each other. And we failed that. We failed you.”

Mal stood up from her position on Jay’s bed and looked Carlos directly in the eye. “Jay’s right. We of all people know how bad it was with your mom and her ignoring you, so we did the same thing she did without even realizing it. It’s not okay, Carlos. I shouldn’t have gotten angry about you wishing Diego here. Honestly, if I were in your shoes, I probably would’ve done the same thing. Except I don’t have any blood relatives other than my mom and she’s a lizard, so I probably would’ve ran back to the Isle.”

Carlos honestly didn’t know what to do with the sudden pour of attention coming from his friends, but he knows he’s willing to give them another chance. Not because of their apology, but because all he wanted was to be a part of their lives again. So he didn’t say anything, but hold his hand out for Mal and she rolled her eyes but didn’t bother to hide her smile as she joined in on the hug. Jay smiled also as he wrapped his arms around his friends.

Maybe things weren’t as good as they used to be and they didn’t even deserve for Carlos to give them another chance, but he couldn’t deny how happy he was that Carlos was willing. He planned to make this mistake with Carlos for the rest of his life.

“And Carlos, I’m totally making your cheerleader uniform,” Evie broke in through their little quiet hug which caused all of them to laugh.

Carlos didn’t feel so lonely anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find an appropriate ending for this so I left it open. Obvi, there are still some issues to work on between the Rotten Four, then a little Jaylos being there, Ben showing off a side project as he brought over more VKs now looking for older and of legal age VKs, hinting at Audrey and Chad breakup cause I honestly didn't like how it was ended in the books and movie. Like she just dumped him out of nowhere... then Diego helping Aziz get the girl showing off that he may was raised on the Isle, but you know there's good in everyone.


End file.
